Upgrades and Weddings
by MWolfL
Summary: Most of the other Racers are now ready to get married, so Vanellope decides to age them up so they can. Multiple pairings, mostly CanonXOC
1. Solving a Problem

It was the August after all the Racers, plus a few citizens, had paired up. The original Racers plus Henreesa, having been around for over fifteen years, now had the minds of young adults. Even the new Racers, plus Applelo, Mazie, and Madison, had the minds of young adults. This was because the game, in order to help accept the new characters into itself, had mentally aged them rapidly without them knowing so that they would be more like the original Racers. Basically the game allowed the new characters to catch up with the old characters.

No worries, Applelo, Mazie, and the new Racers actually already had the childhood they needed, and them dating their new girlfriends was a good enough teenager life for them. As for Madison she had already mentally aged herself quite a bit in her own game so that she could be trusted to go out and about with just her friends and only one parent, so the extra aging the game gave her wasn't a big deal. Besides, game characters did age faster than humans anyway so even if the new characters had found out about the rapid mental aging they wouldn't have minded.

There was one problem though: having the minds of adults meant that they all wanted to get married...but didn't know whether they would be allowed to or not. After all despite having the minds of adults they still looked like kids.

No one else knew about this problem however, not even Vanellope...at least not until Saturday. The same day Rancis dropped off Taffyta at the castle. Sometimes Taffyta would come over to the castle so that she and Vanellope could discuss if anything needed to be changed or taken cared of around the country. Otherwise most of the time Taffyta would walk around the town or drive around the country with Rancis, and sometimes Candlehead and Matlow, to see if the other citizens needed help with anything. Yeah, Taffyta took her role as vice-president very seriously.

Anyway, after Rancis dropped Taffyta off he kissed her.

"I'll miss you Taffy." He smiled sadly after the kiss.

By this point Taffyta had allowed Rancis to call her Taffy too.

"I'll miss you too." Taffyta smiled sadly back.

Rancis then kissed her cheek and started to leave. Taffyta watched him until he was nearly out of sight.

"You really do love him don't you?"

Startled, Taffyta turned and saw Vanellope smiling empathetically at her.

"I know how you feel, I always miss Ralph whenever he has to go back to his own game." Vanellope added.

"Yeah, but at least you two are married." Taffyta sighed. "At least you two can stay together overnight...you even have a child."

Vanellope's expression changed from empathy to understanding.

"You want to marry Rancis don't you?" She realized.

"So much..." Taffyta hung her head. "But we still look like kids, so that can never happen."

"Never say never, true love always works out." Vanellope smiled. "We'll worry about it later though, first have there been any problems lately?"

"Not really, but I think the other Racers have been dreaming about getting married too." Taffyta said.

"Really? Even the new ones?" Vanellope was surprised.

"Guess the game aged them mentally so that they could catch up with the rest of us." Taffyta shrugged.

"We shouldn't be surprised, they got into racing pretty quickly too." Vanellope nodded. "Ah well, I'll think about that problem later tonight, as for now we'd best get down to business. And if we run out of business we can always just play."

"I'd like that." Taffyta smiled.

Later that night, during dinner, Vanellope thought about the age problem.

"Something wrong Sugar Cookie?" Candiel asked.

"Not really, it's just that Taffyta admitted that she wants to marry Rancis earlier today." Vanellope said. "But the age thing makes it a problem."

"Oh yeah...game characters do go by physical appearance." Ralph nodded.

"Right, which was why I was thinking...of altering the Racers' ages like I altered mine. Minus the potion." Vanellope admitted.

"Whoa, you mean messing with the code?" Reneult stared at her.

"I know, it's normally a bad idea." Vanellope shrugged. "But I really want my subjects to be happy."

"Then it's a good idea." Candiel smiled. "After all as long as they still look like kids to the players then any changes you make won't be a big deal. At least not in the bad sense."

"Good point." Reneult had to admit. "But, uh, mom, when you change the code can you leave mine and Stormberry's alone? She still kinda has the mind of a kid too so I think being turned into an adult would be weird for her...like it would be weird for me."

"No problem. I'll save yours and Stormberry's for when you do get the minds of adults." Vanellope smiled. "Excuse me, I'd better make an announcement to my subjects."

Everyone excused her, and she left. She went to get Taffyta, who in turn helped her contact the other Racers. And Applelo, Mazie, Henreesa, and Madison too.

"Everyone, I have a surprise planned for you." Vanellope said. "You'll find out what it is tomorrow, I'm just letting you know now so that I can say this: if anyone isn't happy with the surprise just let me know and I'll remove it. Thank you."

The others started talking excitedly amongst themselves after Vanellope left, wondering what the surprise could be. Taffyta, knowing Vanellope better than almost anyone else, had an idea but didn't say anything. She could be wrong, and if she wasn't then she certainly didn't want to spoil the surprise.

Late that night, when everyone else was asleep, Vanellope worked hard on the codes. She altered the appearances of those who had the minds of adults, giving them bodies to match and also altering their clothes, while making sure that they'd still look like kids to the players. She did leave Reneult and Stormberry's codes alone, especially since their description stated that they had the minds of kids. Vanellope was a little confused about the game not aging Stormberry mentally like the others, but then assumed that the game skipped Stormberry because of her being a younger sibling. Sometimes younger siblings stayed young on the inside longer than older siblings, especially since the older siblings often matured faster due to getting more responsibilities thrusted upon them.

The next morning Taffyta was one of the first ones to wake up. She instantly felt a little weird...and also noticed that she was taller. Excited, she rushed to her mirror and saw that she was an adult.

"I was right..." Taffyta grinned. "Vanellope changed the codes just so that we could marry the ones we love."

Taffyta took a moment to admire her new body before opening her closet. To her relief her clothes had been enlarged so that they would still fit her. She quickly got dressed and admired her new appearance again.

Her outfit still was the same, but on her new body it looked different. Her gloves were slightly longer, and her dress really showed off her curves now. Her face was also less round, and beautiful enough to not need makeup. She posed flirtingly, grinning.

"I'm really gonna knock Rancis for a loop." She chuckled; she then blushed excitingly. "I can't wait to see what he looks like."

Other Racers started to wake up as well, and at first thought they were still dreaming. Once they found out that they weren't dreaming though they excitedly started to admire their new appearances, realizing that Vanellope had done this for them.

Rancis admired his new sturdy form and his roundish square jaw. His heart raced as he now realized that he could propose to Taffyta now...and then his heart pounded a little. She really did love him, but would she agree to marry him?

The other guys also had handsome, sturdy forms, though not all of them had roundish square jaws. Most had round jaws, and none of them had square jaws, mostly because Sugar Rush had round pixels instead of square ones. They also realized that they would be able to propose to the ones they loved, and the reactions varied. Some were excited, some were nervous or even a bit scared, and others just decided to wait until they really were ready.

The other women also had attractive bodies like Taffyta's, though Adorabeezle, Torvald, and Henreesa had more athletic figures. They also had the faces of women, but otherwise not much had changed. They too realized that they'd be able to marry their boyfriends, and almost all of them were excited about the idea. One exception was Citrusella, who was a bit nervous about it. Had Sourward healed enough to be willing to marry her? Candlehead also wasn't sure about marrying Matlow. She was still a bit scared about holding him back, still not knowing that he had decided to make racing his official career. Matlow hadn't told her because he didn't know about her fear.

After everyone got used to their new looks they quickly had breakfast. Their parents, and Stormberry in Bodhi's case, were caught off guard but recovered after finding out what happened. The newly altered characters then went to the castle to thank Vanellope. However when they got there they didn't see Vanellope at all, and surprisingly Ralph, Reneult, and Candiel were playing by themselves near the castle.

"Where's Vanny?" Taffyta asked.

"She's still tired from working hard last night." Candiel explained. "We're letting her sleep in."

"So I'm guessing you all like your surprise?" Ralph smiled.

"Like it? We love it!" Candlehead said happily. "I know, let's throw a thank-you party for our president! We can hold it later tonight after she's rested."

Everyone else agreed, and got to work preparing the party. When afternoon came Vanellope was refreshed enough to get up. She couldn't wait to see how happy her subjects were and so headed into town where she was sure to meet up with most of them.

The girls were all discussing the party when Snowanna pointed out Vanellope. They stopped talking before Vanellope could overhear them and ran up to her, instantly thanking her for what she did. They even group hugged her.

"Well, I take it you all like the surprise?" Vanellope smiled dryly, glad they were so happy.

The girls, or women now, agreed and laughed before continuing to thank her. Later on the boys, or men, were able to thank her as well, though tried to act calmer about it.

Then that evening, after the Roster Race, Ralph, Reneult, and Candiel went over to Vanellope and distracted her with a conversation. The other Racers ran off - same with Applelo, Madison, Henreesa, and Mazie - to set up the party.

After Taffyta signaled to Ralph with a wave he told Vanellope to close her eyes.

"Why?" Vanellope asked.

"Just close 'em!" Ralph pretended to be stern.

Vanellope chuckled, remembering when she did that to Ralph years ago, and obliged. Ralph then picked her up and put her on his shoulder before walking to the party. Reneult and Candiel followed.

Then when they got to the party Ralph set Vanellope down and said that she could open her eyes. She did.

"SURPRISE!" The other Racers, and the new characters, cheered.

Vanellope gasped with delight. Strung between two trees was a banner that read 'Thank You Vanellope, The Best Ruler We Ever Had'. Don't worry about Candiel, the Racers had already asked him about the idea to make sure that they wouldn't end up hurting him. Candiel wasn't hurt about the idea at all, and even said that they should go with it because Vanellope really was a wonderful ruler.

"Oh you guys didn't have to do this!" Vanellope beamed.

"Of course we did, this was a wonderful thing you did for us and we wanted to do something wonderful in return." Adorabeezle smiled.

Everyone else agreed.

"Well, this is wonderful all right." Vanellope grinned. "Let's party!"

Agreeing, everyone did and had a great time.


	2. RancisXTaffyta

As for how the couples proposed to each other, well, this is how it begun:

About couple days after the party Taffyta asked Rancis out on a racing date. Rancis happily agreed, though deep down wished that he could work up the courage to propose to her.

They raced that night, until Taffyta stopped in a romantic spot. Rancis stopped after seeing that she had.

"So, you let me win?" He teased.

"Ha ha, very funny." Taffyta smirked back before getting out of her kart. "Nah actually this is where I wanted to go tonight."

"Ah...good choice this place is beautiful." Rancis admired the area after getting out of his kart. "Not as beautiful as you though."

"Flatterer." Taffyta went over and playfully punched him in the arm. "Come on, I brought a little treat for us."

The treat she had brought was her famous strawberry pie and a thermos of hot cocoa. They had a good time talking as they ate the treat, then when they were done Taffyta smiled at Rancis flirtingly. Rancis blushed and felt his heart speeding up.

"You know, I really do love you, and have loved you for a long time." She said.

"Yeah...I know." Rancis smiled. "And I also love you so much..."

"Right, but even so I have been wondering about our future, about where we're going to go from here. This means I have an important question to ask you." Taffyta blushed and took a simple gold engagement ring with a small brown-colored round gemstone on top. "Will you marry me?"

Rancis froze.

"So, are we gonna do this or what?" Taffyta asked, trying to act nonchalant.

"Oh sweet Cheese-Its..." Rancis gasped.

"Is that a yes or no, because I can still get my mon-"

Taffyta was cut off by Rancis hugging her tightly.

"Of course I'll marry you!" He said happily. "I've been wanting to marry you for years!"

Taffyta just smiled and returned the hug. She then pulled away to slip the ring on Rancis's finger, and they sealed the engagement with a kiss. When they got home later that night they told their parents, who were all very happy for them.

The next day Taffyta and Rancis told everyone else, who were all also very happy for them. Vanellope especially, she even hugged Taffyta due to her joy.

"This couldn't have happened without you Vanellope." Taffyta said as she hugged Vanellope back. "Thank you."

"Anything for my sis." Vanellope grinned.

"Right back atcha sis." Taffyta grinned back, holding out her fist.

Vanellope bopped it.

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to be my maid of honor?" Taffyta asked.

"Like to? I'd love to." Vanellope beamed. "Actually I'm honored."

"Candlehead, you of course are in charge of the reception." Taffyta added.

"Of course." Candlehead grinned.

"Hey, who's gonna be your best man Rancis?" Gloyd asked.

Rancis blanched.

"Shoot...didn't think of that." He admitted. "And it's going to be hard to pick between you and Swizzle. You both have been my closest guy friends for so long..."

"Well...how the three of us team up?" Gloyd suggested. "That is whenever one gets married the other two will share the role of best man."

"That could work." Swizzle said. "I don't mind sharing the role."

"Yeah, but who gets to hand out the rings?" Rancis pointed out.

"Well..." Gloyd hesitated. "Huh, dunno."

"I don't think Gloyd should because he might slip in a prank." Swizzle chuckled.

Gloyd, annoyed, gave Swizzle a playful jab in the arm. Rancis thought during this and then snapped his fingers.

"Tell you what, how about Gloyd hands out the rings and Swizzle does the toast?" Rancis suggested.

Gloyd and Swizzle thought about that and agreed.

Some days passed as they prepared the wedding. Taffyta wanted a traditional wedding, which Rancis didn't mind (actually he didn't care what kind of wedding it was as long as he got to marry her), so it was going to be held in front of the path towards the castle.

Rancis debated on whether to wear his hat to the wedding or not, and finally decided to ask Taffyta about it. She told him that he could wear it to the reception but would prefer he leave it off during the ceremony. Rancis agreed, and later asked Gloyd and Swizzle to leave their hats off during the ceremony too (they agreed). As for Vanellope she wore her favorite green princess gown, but left off the president tiara. Instead she just wore a simple green headband.

Fortunately, since things moved more swiftly for game characters, it wasn't long until the wedding took place. Rancis and his best men were ready, same with Vanellope and the guests. All that was left was for Taffyta to be walked down the aisle by her father.

"Nervous?" Gloyd whispered to Rancis.

"A little, but I think I can handle it." Rancis whispered back.

Vanellope got what they were whispering about, and smiled before giving Rancis a thumbs up. Rancis smiled back, appreciating the gesture.

Then the wedding march played and Mr. Muttonfudge began to walk Taffyta down the aisle. Rancis's heart nearly stopped upon seeing her. She was wearing the traditional gown, with red roses adorning the edge of her train along with being in her bouquet. Peanut roses were also in her bouquet, and a sash of pink roses circled the top of the dress's skirt.

Once Taffyta reached the altar the ceremony began. Taffyta and Rancis exchanged rings without a hitch, and soon had their first kiss as husband and wife.

The reception was lots of fun, but since Candlehead had set it up that was no surprise at all. One thing that was a surprise though was Charleston singing Annie Murray's You Needed Me for the bride and groom dance. He didn't use her voice though since he couldn't imitate female singers. He could only imitate female comedians.

I cried a tear, you wiped it dry  
I was confused, you cleared my mind  
I sold my soul, you bought it back for me  
And held me up and gave me dignity  
Somehow you needed me

You gave me strength to stand alone again  
To face the world out on my own again  
You put me high upon a pedestal  
So high that I could almost see eternity  
You needed me, you needed me

And I can't believe it's you  
I can't believe it's true  
I needed you and you were there  
And I'll never leave, why should I leave?  
I'd be a fool 'cause I finally found someone who really cares

You held my hand when it was cold  
When I was lost you took me home  
You gave me hope when I was at the end  
And turned my lies back into truth again  
You even called me 'friend'

You gave me strength to stand alone again  
To face the world out on my own again  
You put me high upon a pedestal  
So high that I could almost see eternity  
You needed me, you needed me

You needed me, you needed me

"Wow, that's a really good song." Rancis said as he and Taffyta danced.

"I know...I asked Charles to sing it." Taffyta smiled. "It's my way of telling you that I'll always be with you, because I need you as much as you need me. Yet you still treat me as if I'm better than you, you treat me like a princess instead of a vice-president. While I do appreciate the treatment I just want to be treated as your wife, nothing more. So no more of this thinking that you're not good enough for me. Because you are."

"But how can I stop worshipping you when you're my true love? You can't go higher than that." Rancis said.

"True...which means that I should be allowed to worship you in return. You're my true love too you know."

Rancis smiled and kissed her.

"Very well." He gave in. "I'll keep the worshipping to a minimum and shower you with more love than praise and offerings. How's that?"

"Perfect." Taffyta agreed. "I want your love more than anything else after all."

"Then that's what you shall get."

After the reception Taffyta and Rancis moved into their new home, which Vanellope had built during the wedding preparations. Their home was shaped like a strawberry, only the roof looked more like melted chocolate. The chimney was shaped like a peanut. There first night together was spent blissfully, though Rancis did get less sleep than Taffyta. He ended up laying awake for a while gazing at Taffyta's sleeping form and wondering how he became so lucky.


	3. SwizzleXMinty

Days later, Swizzle went over to the Zakis' house with a red rose. He knocked on the door and Torvald answered it, but upon seeing the rose she left. Minty then came to the door.

"Hello Swizzle." Minty smiled.

"Hello Minty, I was wondering if you were free today." Swizzle gave her the rose.

"As a matter of fact I am, why?" Minty asked before smelling the rose.

"Because this day is all about you." Swizzle smiled. "Whatever you want to do, we'll do."

"Really?" Minty smiled, surprised. "You mean if I don't want to go to the slopes you won't mind?"

"Not at all." Swizzle shrugged, still smiling.

"Well...I have been wanting to see that new romantic movie that's playing." Minty thought out loud.

"Then we'll do that, my treat."

"Oh, you don't have to pay for everything."

"Okay...how I pay for the tickets and you pay for the snacks?" Swizzle suggested.

"Deal." Minty smiled.

And that's what they did. They saw the movie and had a great time. After the movie...

"What next?" Swizzle asked.

"Well...I have been wanting to do some shopping." Minty said, deciding to test Swizzle.

"Very well." Swizzle smiled.

Minty as surprised again, but went along with it.

So they went shopping and Minty was surprised by how patient Swizzle was. Normally he would end up bored and try to hide it, but this time he didn't seem to be bored at all. In fact when Minty decided to pick out a new dress Swizzle encouraged it.

"How about as you try on each dress you like you can then model them for me?" Swizzle asked. "I can help you make a decision if you end up having trouble deciding between some."

"Okay." Minty was confused but went with it.

She tried on some dresses she liked, and ended up trying to chose between two of them.

"I think the green one with the gold sash looks best." Swizzle said. "The green one with the pale green netting around the skirt also looks good but not as good."

"Yeah...you're right." Minty had to admit.

She made her purchase, and Swizzle let her pick the next activity. He continued this during the rest of the day, and Minty started to get suspicious. What was he up to? Finally, that evening, he walked her home...but the date wasn't over.

"I would like to go out to dinner, but if you need to be somewhere..." Minty said

"No, we are going out to dinner. I just want you to change into your new dress first." Swizzle explained. "I have a change of my own to make too."

He had been wearing a backpack the whole time, which had been confusing Minty up until now.

"Oh. Okay, you can use my bathroom." Minty smiled.

They went inside, went upstairs, and changed. When Minty came out in her new dress she saw Swizzle dressed up in a green suit with a blue shirt. He also was still wearing his hat.

"You look beautiful." Swizzle smiled.

"You look handsome too." Minty blushed with a smile.

They then went out to dinner, in the restaurant Minty picked. They had a nice chat during dinner, then by the time they reached dessert Minty decided to ask Swizzle something.

"Swizzle, I've had a really great time today...but I'm also confused." She said. "Why did you let me pick all the activities?"

"Because I wanted to prove that I'll do anything for you." Swizzle smiled. "I wanted to prove how much I love you, and that I don't care what we do as long as we do it together."

"You didn't have to prove anything." Minty chuckled. "I know."

"Even so, I wanted to show how sincere I am about this."

"About what?"

Swizzle got off his chair and got down on one knee. Minty blushed as her heart raced.

"About our relationship, about the idea of us spending the rest of our lives together." Swizzle said as he pulled out a ring box. "Minty, will you marry me?"

He opened the box to reveal a green diamond-shaped ring on a gold band. Minty gazed at Swizzle for a moment before smiling.

"Of course I will." She said.

Swizzle smiled, and slipped the ring on her finger. He then got up and they both kissed.

Everyone congratulated them once them found out, and prepared for the wedding. Minty's sisters especially were happy for the couple and worked almost harder than anyone else on getting ready for the wedding.

The wedding again was a traditional one, but with two maid of honors as well as two best men. Minty couldn't pick between her sisters, so she made both of them her maid of honors. Sticky decided to wear a simple light-blue dress and Torvald went with a pale yellow one.

Swizzle wore a wedding tux, except it was dark green instead of black. Minty didn't mind, but she did ask that he save his hat for the reception, same with Gloyd and Rancis. The three of them didn't mind one bit, having actually expected it. As for Minty she wore the traditional dress with a green colored sash and a green simple tiara. Roses dyed to match Swizzle's hat were mixed in with the red roses in her bouquet.

Swizzle and Minty were soon made husband and wife, and they couldn't be happier. The reception too was loads of fun, but since Candlehead was the one who set it up that was no surprise. As for the bride and groom dance this song played:

Oooh...

This will be an everlasting love  
This will be the one I've waited for  
This will be the first time anyone has loved me.

I'm so glad you found me in time  
And I'm so glad that you rectified my mind  
This will be an everlasting love for me

Loving you is some kind of wonderful  
Because you showed me just how much you care  
You've given me the thrill of a lifetime  
And made me believe you've got more thrills to spare, oh!

This will be an everlasting love  
Oh, yes it will now!

You brought a lot of a sunshine in to my life  
You filled me with happiness I never knew  
You gave me more joy then I ever dreamed of  
And no one, no one can take the place of you

This will be,  
You and me,  
Yes sir-ee  
Eternally  
Hugging and squeezing, and kissing and pleasing,  
Together forever throughever whatever.  
Yeah yeah yeah you and me

So long as I'm living true love I'll be giving  
To you I'll be serving cause you're so deserving  
Hey, you're so deserving, you're so deserving  
Yeah yeah yeah Whoooaaah  
Love, Love, Love, Love, Love, Love  
Love, Love, Love, Love, Love, Love  
Love, Love, Love, Love, Love, Love  
From now on  
From now on  
From now on  
From now on...

After the reception Swizzle and Minty moved into their new house. It was in the shape of a green apple, with a blue coating on top to resemble the caramel that covered candy apples. The roof was painted with blue and green stripes and the chimney resembled an apple stem. They spent their first night with Minty snuggled up against Swizzle.


	4. GloydXJubileena

Days later, around the end of August, Gloyd and Jubileena were having their usual outing of pulling pranks on others. They ended the day by waiting for the stars to come out, and then Gloyd took Jubileena back to his house for a late dinner. At the end of dinner Gloyd left and came back with a can of nuts.

"How about a little after-dinner snack?" He suggested.

"Well, I'm kinda full but we can at least set them out for later." Jubileena smiled.

She then took the can and opened it...and snakes popped out. She let out a startled cry, and then recovered and laughed.

"Nice move putting the snakes in an actual nut can instead of one of those fake ones." She laughed.

"Well I know you're too smart to fall for the fake one." Gloyd chuckled.

Jubileena laughed a bit longer, then calmed down and got onto her knees to help Gloyd pick up the snakes...when she caught a flash of something. She picked it up and blushed upon seeing that it was a ruby princess-cut ring on a gold band.

"Gloyd...is this what I think it is?" She said.

"If you're thinking it's an engagement ring...then yes." Gloyd smiled, taking her hands. "You are more than my prank partner you know, you're my true love. And I would love to also have you as my wife."

Jubileena grinned.

"I'd love to marry you." She said. "Living a life with you would be exciting, the kind of exciting I've always dreamed of having in my future."

Gloyd grinned happily, and slipped the ring on her finger. They then kissed.

Everyone was happy for them when they found out, mostly Citrusella. Though her sister's upcoming wedding did make her think about whether Sourward would ever propose to her or not...

Again Gloyd and Jubileena had a traditional wedding, with Citrusella as the maid of honor in this case. This time Gloyd, Rancis, and Swizzle were allowed to wear their hats since Jubileena didn't mind at all. Jubileena wore a red sash on her dress and red roses lined the top of her train. Her bouquet was red roses and pumpkin flowers.

However the reception was different. It couldn't even be called a reception because it was a party. Gloyd and Jubileena specifically requested to Candlehead to make the reception more like a party, which she was only too happy to do. Guests popped confetti, opened crackers containing silly prizes, kept wary eyes out for pranks, played some games, and danced. There was only one slow dance too, the one that normally was for the bride and groom only. However Gloyd and Jubileena allowed all couples, and couples only, to join them. This song, which Jubileena had picked out, played during the dance:

Oh my love  
My darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long lonely time  
As time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?

I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love  
To me

Lonely rivers flow  
To the sea  
To the sea  
To the open arms  
Of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh  
"Wait for me, wait for me"  
I'll be coming home  
Wait for me.

Oh my love  
My darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long lonely time  
And I know that time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?

I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love  
To me  
To…..  
Ooooooooooh.

After the reception Gloyd and Jubileena moved into their new home. The bottom half had been based on a cherry, while the top half had been based on the top half of a pumpkin. The chimney was a red and orange striped candy corn. They spent the night in each other's arms...after Jubileena made Gloyd promise not to wear a hand buzzer to bed.


	5. SourwardXCitrusella

The next month, September, Sourward had invited Citrusella over to dinner at his place. Citrusella was only too happy to agree, and came over about an hour before dinner was ready. She and Sourward decided to play a board game as they waited for dinner, and during dinner they and Sourward's parents had a pleasant chat. However after dinner there was no dessert, which surprised Citrusella. Sourward took her into the living room while carrying some files.

"Citrusella, I was wondering if you wanted to help us make dessert tonight." He said.

"Oh no, I couldn't." Citrusella shook her head, knowing that it was going to be one of his family's recipes.

"Of course you can, all new members of the family are allowed to read the recipes." Sourward smiled as he laid out the files he was holding. "They're even allowed to read them before they join the family." He then chuckled.

"Oh I still could-" Citrusella froze; was Sourward saying what she thought he was saying? "New members?" She said with surprise. "Wait...Sourward are you...?"

Sourward got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box. He opened it to reveal a dark-blue heart-shaped sapphire engagement ring.

"Yes...I would love for you to join the family Citrusella." He said. "If...if you want to."

Citrusella started to sob with joy.

"I...I would love to join your family." She grinned, still shedding tears of joy. "But I would love to be your wife even more."

Sourward beamed, and slipped the ring on her finger. He then got up and hugged her. Obviously even though he had gotten over Thembara he had still been scared of having his heart broken again. But now he wouldn't have to worry about that ever again. Now he finally found someone who wanted to spend the rest of her life with him...because she loved him that much.

Citrusella hugged him back, and then pushed him away slightly so that she could kiss him. He immediately returned the kiss.

For this wedding Jubileena was the maid of honor and Bitalo was the best man. Instead of having it in front of the path leading to the palace Citrusella wanted it to take place in front of the factory.

"We don't have to have it in front of the factory." Sourward said.

"I know, but I want to have it there." Citrusella said. "It'll be my way of showing that I'll always respect the family business. I won't show these recipes to anyone else...not even Jubileena."

"Oh no, you can show Jubileena." Sourward smiled. "After all she is going to be my sister-in-law, which makes her family too. Heck even Gloyd can read them since he's going to be my brother-in-law in a way."

"Really?" Citrusella was unsure.

"Of course. I respect your family as much as you respect mine." Sourward nodded.

Citrusella smiled and kissed him on the cheek. They then went over to Jubileena and Gloyd to let them know.

"Really?" Gloyd was surprised. "Are you sure?"

"You two are going to be family too, so of course." Sourward grinned.

"Well, thank you." Jubileena smiled. "This is a huge honor for us. And we promise never to show the recipes to anyone else...except maybe our future children."

"Jubileena!" Gloyd nearly squeaked, blushing heavily.

Citrusella giggled and Sourward blushed slightly too, empathizing with Gloyd.

Soon the wedding day arrived. Sourward was still a bit nervous but not as much as Rancis had been on his wedding day. Citrusella then walked down the aisle wearing the traditional dress with a blue sash. Her veil was decorated with blue flowers, and lemon flowers were mixed in with the red roses in her bouquet. Soon, she and Sourward were married.

Just before the bride and groom dance began during the reception Sourward went to the mic.

"Before the dancing begins I just wanted to say that this first song is dedicated to Citrusella." He said. "Thank you Citrusella, for raising me out of my heartbroken state and into a state of true love."

He went back down to Citrusella, and the song started to play:

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

After the reception they moved into their new home. The bottom half resembled a blueberry and the roof resembled a lemon made of blue and yellow painted bricks. They spent their first night holding each other tightly, as if they were scared something would separate them during the night.


	6. BitaloXTorvald

Later that month Bitalo visited Torvald at her and Sticky's house. They both were missing Minty a little, but were mostly happy for her.

"Hey Torvald, I have a surprise for you." Bitalo said once he stepped inside.

"Really? What is it?" Torvald grinned, obviously loving surprises.

"Check it out." Bitalo handed her a couple of tickets.

Torvald read the tickets and dropped her mouth open.

"Bungee jumping?" She gasped happily before looking unsure. "Are you sure Bitalo? I never took you bungee jumping for a reason."

"I think I can handle it as long as I'm with you." Bitalo smiled.

Torvald paused for a moment, and then smiled back.

"Okay." She said. "Thank you, how did you know that I've been wanting to try bungee jumping?"

"I saw those brochures on your desk." Bitalo smirked.

"Oh yeah..." Torvald chuckled sheepishly. "I keep forgetting to put those away."

Bitalo and Torvald left not long after that. Bitalo had to admit that his heart was pounding the moment he was attached to the bungee cord, but he just took a deep breath and held Torvald's hand. Just holding her hand calmed him down quite a bit.

They then jumped. Bitalo was terrified at first but once he heard Torvald laugh with delight he couldn't help but grin. He was glad that he was able to make her that happy. And once the first time was over he had to admit that it was kinda fun. He and Torvald went a few more times before taking a break.

"Thank you Bitalo, I had a wonderful time." Torvald grinned.

"I had a pretty good time myself...once the first time was over with." Bitalo admitted.

"I'm glad. I'm also glad we ended up together." Torvald smiled.

"Same here. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They both snuck something out of their pockets as they gazed at each other.

"I've been wondering..." Torvald said.

"Heh, I've also been wondering..." Bitalo chuckled.

They both held out what they snuck out towards each other.

"Will you marry me?" They both asked.

They then dropped their mouths open and their eyes bugged out. They then glanced at each other's rings. Torvald's ring for Bitalo was a plain gold band. Bitalo's ring for Torvald was also gold complete with a round yellow sapphire.

"Hold on, Torvald why are you proposing?" Bitalo asked.

"Uh...well I'm a little more independent than most girls so I thought 'why should the guy propose?'..." Torvald said awkwardly.

"And you thought I'd be to scared to propose instead." Bitalo frowned slightly.

"I didn't say that..." Torvald said weakly.

"Honestly Torvald, you were the one who made me braver than I was in the past so you of all people should know not to underestimate me!" Bitalo started to get mad. "And don't tell me you underestimate yourself that much either!"

"I...I...I didn't mean...I mean I..." Torvald stammered apologetically, upset that she had hurt him.

"I don't believe you, of all the insulting..." Bitalo then stopped upon seeing how scared Tovald was; he smirked. "But lucky for you I could never stop loving you. Of course I'll marry you you golden grim reaper."

"Oh...you actually scared me I thought..." Torvald sighed with relief.

"Never." Bitalo then smiled gently. "Nothing will ever make me stop loving you. You may be a golden grim reaper...but you're my golden grim reaper and I wouldn't change that for anything."

Torvald smiled, and slipped her ring for him on his finger. Bitalo then slipped his ring for her on her finger, and they both kissed.

Everyone was happy for them, mostly Sourward and Torvald's sisters, and the preparations began.

The wedding was going to be mostly traditional, except Bitalo wanted it near his family's bee farm.

"I'd like our bees to be able to watch the wedding too." He explained.

"It's fine with me." Torvald smiled. "I mean after all I had bee-friended them too."

"Very funny." Bitalo smirked.

Sourward, obviously, was to be the best man while Torvald's sisters were to be the maids of honor. Sticky went with her light-blue dress and Minty picked a pale green one.

The wedding day arrived. After everyone else was ready Torvald walked down the aisle wearing the traditional dress, much to the surprise of most. The sash she wore was gold, as was the simple tiara on her head. She didn't want to use real flowers because of the bees, so she had made a bouquet of fake golden flowers instead. Not too much later, Bitalo and Torvald became husband and wife.

And during the reception this song played during the bride and groom dance:

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

Oh the morning sun in all it's glory  
Greets the day with hope and comfort too  
And you fill my life with laughter  
You can make it better  
Ease my troubles that's what you do

There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine  
Like the sun at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray to the one

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine  
And it shines like the sun  
At the end of the day we will give thanks  
And pray to the one

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do

Take away my sadness  
Fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
Fill my life with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do.

After the reception Torvald moved in with Bitalo's family. Bitalo was to inherit the bee farm so he wanted to stay on the farm. His parents, respecting Bitalo and Torvald's privacy, had a new house built for themselves behind the farm so that Bitalo and Torvald could have the main house all to themselves. Their first night was as sweet as honey.


	7. GrahamXCrumbelina

Near the end of September, Graham invited Crumbelina over to her house and told her to wear her loveliest French dress. She did and when she arrived she saw that Graham had set up his dining room so that it resembled a French restaurant.

"Oh Graham, this is wonderful." Crumbelina smiled. "You shouldn't have."

"But I did, and I did more than that as well." Graham bowed and offered his arm.

Crumbelina accepted it and let him lead her to the chair at the head of the table.

"S'il vous plaît, sit." Graham pulled out the chair.

Crumbelina sat down and Graham pushed her in.

"I will be with you prochainement." He said before heading for the kitchen.

After a few minutes he came out with a tray containing one of her favorite French meals.

"Thank you Graham...but what about you?" Crumbelina asked.

"Don't worry, I have my own dinner. I just can't carry two trays at once." He chuckled.

Crumbelina smirked back as Graham set down the dishes onto the table until the tray was empty.

"Pardonnez-moi while I get my dinner." He said.

"Of course." Crumbelina smiled.

Another few minutes and Graham arrived with his favorite meal on the tray. He set those dishes down, returned the tray to the kitchen, and then came back and sat down. He and Crumbelina started to eat as they had a pleasant conversation. At the end of the meal Graham headed into the kitchen with the empty dishes and came back with dessert in their place. It was mocha pot de crème, in a large heart-shaped container. He and Crumbelina shared the dessert, savoring every bite.

Then, when they both were done, Crumbelina started to get up.

"Pas encore." Graham said, getting up himself.

Crumbelina sat back down, confused. Graham went over to her and took her hand.

"Crumbelina, ever since I first saw you I knew that you were an femme extraordinaire and I wanted to get to know you. After I did you I fell éperdument amoureux with you." He said. "I lost my heart to you forever, and wanted so much to make you mine. Of course I did have my limits, I knew that I couldn't force you to love me back...but I also knew that my love was too strong to ignore. Then when I thought I lost you, I also thought that I would never be happy again...so you can only imagine the joy I felt when you returned my feelings. I've been dans le ciel ever since, and I want to stay there. So, Crumbelina," He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He opened the ring box to reveal a heart-shaped diamond ring on a gold band.

Crumbelina blushed and smiled at Graham, trying to contain her joy.

"Yes...yes I'll marry you." She said. "I'd be honored to become your wife."

Graham beamed and slipped the ring on her finger. Crumbelina gazed at the ring for a moment...and then hugged Graham as he started to get up. She couldn't contain her joy any longer.

Obviously their family and all their friends were very happy for them, and the preparations instantly began. Crumbelina picked Taffyta, who she had always been closest to amongst the Racers, as her maid of honor. Graham in turn had become pretty close to Rancis, so he made Rancis his best man.

When the wedding day arrived Crumbelina walked down the aisle in one of the fanciest wedding dresses anyone ever saw. The skirt gown was covered with rose-shaped lace, and the sash was cream with gold flowers. The bodice was covered in finer lace and also sleeveless, with gold beads decorating the collar. She was also wearing lacy gloves, and her train extended a few inches past her dress. The top of the train was a gold tiara with pearls decorating it. Her bouquet was red roses and fleur-de-lis, or 'lily of the valley'. Graham's heart nearly stopped upon seeing her. Even though she wasn't going to become a princess, she would always be one in his eyes.

After Graham and Crumbelina became husband and wife the reception began. This reception was more elegant than the previous ones, mostly because Crumbelina had helped Candlehead a little with the preparations. Then it was time for the bride and groom dance, and it soon became obvious that Graham had picked the song out...and he had:

I'm...I'm so in love with you  
Whatever you want to do  
Is all right with me...  
'Cause you...make me feel so brand new...  
And I...want to spend my life with you...

Let me say that since, baby  
Since we've been together  
Ooo...  
Loving you forever  
Is what I...need...  
Let me...be the one you come running to...  
I'll...never be untrue...

Ooo baby...  
Let's, let's stay together...  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad  
Ooooo... Oooo... Yeah...  
Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad

Why, somebody, why people break-up  
Ohhh, turn around and make-up  
I just can't deceive  
You'd...never do that to me...(would you, baby?)  
Stayin' around you is all I see

(Here's what I want us to do)

Let's, we oughta stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad... Come on

Let's, let's stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad  
And if you mess with me, you can't set me free

Woman let's, let's stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad  
And if you mess with me, you can't set me free

Woman let's, let's stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad  
And if you mess with me, oh woman, don't go away

Let's, let's stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad  
And if you do me wrong, I just might leave you alone

"But I know you'll never do me wrong." Graham smiled to Crumbelina.

"Never." Crumbelina agreed.

After the reception Graham and Crumbelina moved into their new house, which was of a fancy European style. The walls were cream with brown edging, and the roof was a deep brown. The chimney looked as if it had been made out of chocolate squares (this was because it had been made out of melt-proof chocolate squares).

Their first night together, before Graham turned off his lamp, Crumbelina grabbed him by the front of his PJs and smiled at him alluringly. Graham felt his heart starting to beat faster.

"Me faire l'amour mon amour." She whispered.

Graham blushed heavily...and was surprised.

"You've been learning French?" He asked, knowing that she had not learned that sentence from him.

"A little...at least enough to say that." Crumbelina whispered.

Graham smiled back, deeply in love.

"Lo farò l'amore appassionato per voi." He whispered back.

Now it was Crumbelina's turn to be surprised, because he had said that in Italian. Italian was her second language, so she knew almost all of it...including what he had just said.

"You've been learning Italian haven't you?" She said.

"Sì." Graham said. "I wanted to learn a little of your language...just like you obviously wanted to learn a little of mine."

Crumbelina smiled and started to kiss him. He returned the kiss, and soon they both were kissing passionately...


	8. AdamecXSticky

October then came around. Adamec went to Sticky one day...

"Sticky, do you have time to go somewhere today?" He asked.

"Yes." Sticky smiled. "Where do you want to go?"

"It's more like where I want you to go." He winked.

He gave her instructions, and then told her that he'd see her later.

Sticky was confused, but followed the instructions to a secluded area. Once she found the spot - a tree stump at the edge of the woods - she sat down on the stump. Later on she checked her watch, and saw that it was almost time to look at the sky like Adamec told her. She decided to look early, just in case, and a few minutes later a plane flew by. It then started to fly around in various ways, causing Sticky to realize that it was a stunt plane. A trail started to leave the plane, and Sticky saw that the stunt plane was leaving a message. She started to read the message...

"Will...you-" Sticky froze, starting to realize what was going on.

The full message read: Will you marry me Sticky?

Adamec then suddenly appeared from the woods holding a ring box. He opened it to reveal a light-blue sapphire heart-shaped ring on a silver band.

"Will you?" He asked.

Sticky just blushed and grinned. She then nodded eagerly, being much too giddy to speak. Adamec smiled and went over to slip the ring on her finger. Sticky then pulled him closer and kissed him, and he immediately returned the kiss.

Obviously everyone was happy for the couple, especially Sticky's sisters and Swizzle, and the preparations began.

The wedding day soon arrived, with Swizzle as Adamec's best man and Sticky's sisters sharing the maid of honor role. Adamec was wearing a red tux and his sparkler hat - Sticky actually wanted him to - but Swizzle was wearing a black tux with his hat. Since this was Adamec's day Swizzle didn't want to stand out as well.

Sticky walked down the aisle with her wedding dress having a light-blue sash and her train having light blue flowers on top. Her bouquet had orange glowsticks with the red roses (she didn't want to use sparklers since she didn't want to risk setting the roses on fire). She and Adamec soon became husband and wife.

The reception was very lively, though focused more on romance. This song played during the bride and groom dance:

You are the flame in my heart  
You light my way in the dark  
You are the ultimate star

You lift me from up above  
Your unconditional love  
Takes me to paradise

I belong to you  
And you  
You belong to me too

You make my life complete  
You make me feel so sweet

You make me feel so divine  
Your soul and mind are entwined  
Before you I was blind

But since I've opened my eyes  
And with you there's no disguise  
So I could open up my mind

I always loved you from the start  
But I could not figure out  
That I had to do it everyday

So I put away the fight  
Now I'm gonna live my life  
Giving you the most in every way

I belong to you  
And you  
You belong to me too

You make my life complete  
You make me feel so sweet

Oh I belong to you  
I belong to you  
And you, you  
You belong to me too

You make my life complete  
You make me feel so sweet

Oh I belong to you  
I belong to you  
And you, you  
You belong to me too

You make my life complete  
You make my life complete  
You make me feel so sweet

Oh I belong to you  
I belong to you  
And you, and you  
You belong to me too

You make my life complete  
You make my life complete  
You make me feel so sweet

At the end of the reception Sticky and Adamec moved into their new home. The bottom looked as if it had been made out of a giant Atomic Fireball and the roof looked like a giant light-blue raspberry, with the chimney being made of red and light-blue round bricks. They spent their first night together passionately.


	9. MatlowXCandlehead, and a Surprise

A bit later that month, on Saturday, Matlow visited Candlehead.

"Are you free tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure, why?" Candlehead smiled.

"Let's just say I have a special trip planned." Matlow smiled.

Candlehead got that it was a surprise, so only asked him what time she should be ready. He said early morning, which Candlehead was okay with. She sometimes liked getting up early so that she could squeeze in some extra fun. Matlow then said to pack what she needed for a day trip since they'll be back later that night.

Early the next morning, Matlow picked Candlehead up and took her to the train station. When they arrived where Matlow wanted to go he called for a taxi. He and Candlehead both got inside the taxi...and then Matlow blindfolded Candlehead.

"This a really big surprise huh?" Candlehead grinned, growing really excited.

"Oh yeah, in fact it's so big I couldn't bring it here." Matlow grinned back.

When they arrived at their destination Matlow went to get their bags, and then helped Candlehead out of the taxi. He quickly payed the driver before finally taking Candlehead's blindfold off.

Candlehead gasped: they were at Choc's Berry Farm (their version of Knott's Berry Farm).

"I don't believe it!" She said happily. "I've been wanting to come here for years!"

"I know." Matlow smiled. "Ready to have some new kinds of fun?"

"You bet!" She grinned.

They entered the park and had a great time. They went on most of the rides, and a good lunch. They even saw one of the shows the park put on. When evening came they entered the main restaurant for dinner. After that they were both kinda tired, and so headed home.

Matlow dropped Candlehead off at her house.

"Thank you Matlow, I had a wonderful time." She smiled.

"Same here, but before you head inside there's something I want to ask you." He rubbed the back of his head.

"What is it?"

Matlow got down on one knee and took a ring box out. Candlehead blushed as her heart speeded up.

"Will you...marry me?" He asked, revealing an emerald ring on a silver band.

Candlehead was very caught off-guard, but she managed to recover enough to react to his proposal. She laughed with joy and hugged him so hard that he fell over onto his back.

"Yes!" She said happily. "Yes of course!"

Matlow chuckled and hugged her back. Candlehead then got onto her knees so that he could get up. He sat up and slipped the ring on their finger. He then leaned in closer...but then saw Candlehead's unsure look.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "You do want to be with me don't you?"

"Yes...it's just...what if I hold you back?" Candlehead admitted her fear. "You have a great future ahead of you, and if I keep you from having that future then-"

Matlow cut her off by putting a hand to her cheek.

"Candlehead, you are my future." He said.

Candlehead was touched, but still a bit unsure.

"But what about your science work?" She asked.

"Science is just a hobby to me now, I really fell in love with racing and decided to make that my career." Matlow smiled.

Candlehead smiled back, relieved. She then kissed him and a few seconds later he returned the kiss.

Again everyone was very happy for the couple and started the preparations. Candlehead made Taffyta her maid of honor of course, and Matlow picked Pepsino for his best man. After Candlehead got Matlow to like fun and Pepsino became less shy they started talking about their lack of friends in the past, and also talked about how grateful they were for their new friends and new life. They started to become best friends not long after that.

Like the previous wedding the pets were allowed to be guests, though it was the first wedding to have a cybug at the altar. That's right, Sweetie. Sweetie was carrying the pillow for the rings for Pepsino and made happy mechanical purrs before and after the ceremony.

During the reception Candlehead got a huge surprise: Tamora had decided to try to befriend Sweetie as her present for her. She gestured for Sweetie to come over, and he was a little hesitant at first but decided to oblige. He knew Tamora would never pull out her guns during a wedding or reception unless real danger came along.

Once he reached Tamora she scratched him under the chin and patted the seat next to her. Sweetie, realizing what she was trying to do, made a happy chirp and hopped onto the seat.

"I guess you aren't too terrible." Tamora admitted before awkwardly stroking his shell.

Sweetie made an awkward-sounding purring noise as he looked at her unsurely. Since Tamora normally was supposed to kill cybugs her petting him felt a little weird.

"Yeah, this ain't working for me either." Tamora admitted.

They both shrugged and just stayed sitting next to each other even though Tamora gave up trying to be comfortable with petting him. Candlehead appreciated the gesture anyway and thanked Tamora later.

Then the bride and groom dance started, and this song began to play:

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Candlehead blushed during the song since she hadn't picked it.

"You picked the song didn't you?" She whispered to Matlow as they danced.

"Yeah, I wanted to reassure you that I'll always love you no matter what." Matlow smiled.

"Well, it worked." Candlehead smiled back.

After their dance was done other songs started to play and everyone else began dancing. During one upbeat tune Snowanna and Pepsino danced...and then Pepsino suddenly spun and got down on one knee before getting out a ring box. Surprised by this move, Snowanna stopped dancing. Everyone else slowly started to see what was going on and stopped what they were doing.

"Snowanna," Pepsino said. "You are more than my dancing partner. You are my true love, the one who helped me overcome my shyness. I can't live without you in my life, so I want to know...will you marry me?"

He opened the ring box to reveal an amethyst diamond-shaped ring on a gold band.

Snowanna blushed felt her heart starting to pound. For the first time ever, she was actually a little scared about being out in the open where everyone could see her. But she also was touched, Pepsino's proposal had proven that his love for her would always be stronger than any shyness he might feel in the future. She calmed herself down a little and smiled.

"Of course I will." She said.

Pepsino smiled, slipped the ring onto her finger, and then spun back onto his feet. Snowanna grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to her, making him blush and his heart pound this time. She then kissed him, and a few moments later he returned the kiss. Everyone applauded, happy for them.

At the end of the reception Matlow and Candlehead moved into their new house. The bottom was white, and the roof looked like melting mint ice cream. The chimney was like a candle without a wick. They had a fun time with a card game before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The preparations for Pepsino and Snowanna's wedding were completed not too much later, and the wedding day arrived. Snowanna didn't have a maid of honor, being close to all the female Racers equally. Instead she just had all of them be her bridesmaids. Pepsino however had Matlow as his best man.

When the time came Snowanna walked down the aisle, her wedding dress having a rainbow sash. She didn't have a train because it would've looked weird with her hairstyle, but no one minded. Her hairdo alone was decorative enough. Her bouquet was a rainbow of flowers, with roses representing the color red. The flowers she picked out to represent Pepsino were cherry blossoms, since part of his theme was cherry Pepsi.

Soon, they became husband and wife.

At the reception this song played during the bride and groom dance:

(When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after  
All this time, you're still the one I love.)  
Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

At the end of the reception Snowana and Pepsino moved into their new house. The bottom was striped in purple and red, while the roof was brown. The chimney was slightly bent like a straw. Before going to bed they had one last slow dance, grateful to be together.


	10. CharlestonXNougetsia

Halloween passed and November instantly arrived. A little later in November Charleston went to Nougetsia and Adorabeezle's house and stopped at Nougetsia's window. He was about to toss a few pebbles at her bedroom window when she opened the kitchen window on the first floor.

"I was baking some cookies." She chuckled; he then saw his boombox. "Got another serenade for me?" She smiled.

"Yes, a special one." Charleston grinned before turning on his boombox.

This song played, and he sung to it as one of The Flamingos:

My love must be a kind of blind love  
I can't see anyone but you.

Are the stars out tonight?  
I don't know if it's cloudy or bright  
I only have eyes for you, dear

The moon maybe high  
But I can't see a thing in the sky  
'Cause I only have eyes for you

I don't know if we're in a garden  
Or on a crowded avenue

You are here  
So am I  
Maybe millions of people go by  
But they all disappear from view  
And I only have eyes for you

"And these eyes want to keep on seeing you for the rest of their life." Charleston smiled as he got down on one knee and brought out a ring box. "Will you marry me?"

Nougetsia blushed and grinned.

"One moment." She said before going back into the kitchen.

Charleston nervously waited a few minutes. He heard the timer go off and realized that she wanted to make sure that whatever she was baking wouldn't burn. Another minute passed and then she returned to the window with a heart-shaped cookie on a plate.

"Read what it says." She smiled.

Charleston went over and saw that the word 'Yes' had been written on the cookie. He beamed, and Nougetsia set the plate down so that he could slip the ring, a fancy diamond ring, onto her finger. They kissed for many minutes, and then Nougetsia gave Charleston his cookie. He just smiled and held it.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" Nougetsia asked.

"Nah, I think I'll frame this one." Charleston grinned. "Besides, it smells like you baked plenty more for us to eat."

Nougetsia smirked and invited him inside. They decided to watch a romantic movie together as they ate all the cookies...except the one Nougetsia used to accept Charleston's proposal. And later on he did end up framing it...in a heart-shaped frame.

Everyone, especially Adorabeezle, was happy when they heard the news and got to work on the preparations.

Soon the wedding day arrived, and Charleston waited for Nougetsia at the altar...with a bunch of groomsmen. He was close friends with all of them and didn't really have a best friend among them, so wouldn't have been able to pick between them anyway. Adorabeezle of course was the maid of honor, wearing a simple blue dress.

In a short time Nougetsia started to walk down the aisle wearing the traditional dress with a blue and red striped sash. Her train was topped with a pearl tiara and her bouquet was red roses, lilies, and baby's breath.

After Charleston and Nougetsia became husband and wife the reception began. When the bride and groom dance begun Charleston sang along with the song, which happened to be a Beatles song:

Love, love, love.  
Love, love, love.  
Love, love, love.

There's nothing you can do that can't be done.  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game.  
It's easy.

Nothing you can make that can't be made.  
No one you can save that can't be saved.  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time.  
It's easy.

All you need is love.  
All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need.

All you need is love.  
All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need.

Nothing you can know that isn't known.  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown.  
Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be.  
It's easy.

All you need is love.  
All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need.

All you need is love (all together, now!)  
All you need is love. (everybody!)  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need (love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (love is all you need)...

Yee-hai!  
Oh yeah!  
She loves you, yeah yeah yeah.  
She loves you, yeah yeah yeah.  
Love is all you need (love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (love is all you need)

After the reception Charleston and Nougetsia moved into their new home. It had white walls and a brown roof and chimney. They spent their first night feeling like the famous couples of the past.


	11. BodhiXAdorabeezle

A bit later that month Bodhi went over to Adorabeezle.

"Hey Adora, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going to the beach tomorrow." He said. "I know it's too cold to be in the ocean, but I figured that we could take a walk along the pier and enjoy the view of the ocean one last time before winter begins."

"Sure." Adorabeezle smiled.

"Awesome!" He grinned. "I'll pick you up before lunch okay?"

"You bet, it would be nice to enjoy one of the hot meals the pier offers without the hot weather making it uncomfortable." Adorabeezle smiled.

"Definitely." Bodhi nodded.

The next morning Bodhi picked Adorabeezle up and they headed for the pier near the beach. They walked for a bit until they picked out a place to have lunch. After lunch they then looked through the stores - which were offering discounts on all summer gear and most other merchandise - and even visited the aquarium. Adorabeezle had ended up being fond of certain sea creatures, though a few kinda grossed or creeped her out (jellyfish for one, which wasn't surprising).

Near the end of the day they then headed for the beach to watch the sunset. As the sunset began Bodhi grabbed a nearby piece of driftwood and started to draw on the sand.

"What are you drawing?" Adorabeezle asked.

Bodhi just smirked. Adorabeezle then saw that he wasn't drawing, he was writing. As she started to read she blushed. This is what Bodhi had wrote:

'Will you marry me my bodacious doe?'

Adorabeezle just stared at the words, still blushing, until she had recovered enough to consider her answer. It didn't take long either, in less than five minutes she took the driftwood from Bodhi and wrote her answer:

'Of course I will my bodacious stag'

Bodhi beamed and looked at Adorabeezle, who was smiling amorously. He then pulled out a ring box, and opened it to reveal a sapphire, ruby, and diamond on a silver band. Adorabeezle gasped with delight, and then held out her hand. Bodhi slipped the ring on her finger, and thens he pulled him in for a deep kiss. He soon returned it, and wrapped his arms around her.

The next day everyone found out and congratulated the couple. Nougetsia, Swizzle, and Adamec especially were happy for them.

After preparations were done and the wedding day arrived, Bodhi stood at the altar not too comfortably. He wasn't really used to wearing suits...thank goodness he decided to go with a clip-on tie instead of a regular one, the collar alone was kinda choking him (not literally, don't worry). Swizzle and Adamec, his best men, knew that he was suffering and so both of them gave him thumbs ups for encouragement. He smiled gratefully at them...and then once he saw Adorabeezle he forgot all about his discomfort.

She was walking down the aisle in a wedding dress with a blue sash that had tiny red stars on it. The top of her train had red white and blue flowers, and her bouquet had white coral mixed in with the red roses.

Soon they were married, and the reception begun not long after. This song played during the bride and groom dance:

Darlin', you can count on me  
Til the sun dries up the sea  
Until then, I'll always be  
Devoted to you

I'll be yours through endless time  
I'll adore your charms sublime  
Guess by now you know that I'm  
Devoted to you

I'll never hurt you, I'll never lie  
I'll never be untrue  
I'll never give you reason to cry  
I'd be unhappy if you were blue

Through the years, my love will grow  
Like a river, it will flow  
It can't die because I'm so  
Devoted to you

I'll never hurt you, I'll never lie  
I'll never be untrue  
I'll never give you reason to cry  
I'd be unhappy if you were blue

Through the years, my love will grow  
Like a river, it will flow  
It can't die because I'm so  
Devoted to you

Ba ba ba ba ba  
Ba ba ba ba ba ba bom

After the reception Bodhi and Adorabeezle moved into their new house. The bottom was blue and looked like a funnel cake. The roof resembled a coconut and the red chimney was shaped like a popsicle. Despite it being fall Bodhi and Adorabeezle's first night felt more like summer.


	12. AppleloXMadison

Much later on, before Thanksgiving, Applelo and Madison were going for a horseback ride as usual. Normally they just randomly ride out into the wild, but this time Applelo was leading the way. Madison didn't know where they were going, but she knew that it had to be someplace special.

And it was, he was taking her to one of the waterfalls in Sugar Rush. Well technically it was more like a lemon-lime soda-falls. See the Sugar Rush version of water started off as sour lemon-lime soda in the ocean, then flowed in rivers through the land. The land would sweeten the soda, and give it coke or root beer flavorings. Then finally it would flow through rock candy caverns, which would strain and soak up the root beer/coke flavorings before finally turning back into lemon-lime and winding up as a lake through a geyser or waterfall.

Anyway, once Applelo and Madison arrived she marveled at seeing one of these waterfalls up close. She also looked around and admired the beautiful plants growing nearby.

"It's so beautiful." She said.

"Not as beautiful as you." Applelo smiled.

Madison blushed and smiled back.

"Come on, I brought you here because I wanted to take you to my secret spot." Applelo hitched Pielan to a tree and started to walk away.

Madison hitched Smoothie next to Pielan and followed Applelo. They continued walking through the trees until they came upon a clearing. Inside the clearing were various candy plants, and fruit-type and nut-type candies grew from the trees.

"I found this place months ago when I decided to just let Pielan lead the way." Applelo explained. "This became my special secret spot, a place where I could hang out and be alone if I wanted to be. Mazie is the only other one who knows about it, sometimes we would come here alone and have a picnic here. She hasn't even told Henreesa yet because she's waitin' for my permission first. I am goin' to give it to her of course, I just wanted you to find out about this place before Henreesa."

"I can understand that...but, just out of curiosity, why haven't you taken me here before?" Madison asked.

"I wanted to save it for ah special occasion." Applelo smiled; he then got down on one knee and took out a ring box. "I wanted to save it for when I would ask you to become my wife. So, Madison my love, will you marry me?"

He then opened the box to reveal an emerald ring in the shape of a flower. Madison didn't say anything, instead she blushed - caught-off guard - and then smiled. She then walked away much to Applelo's confusion. When she came back she had a flower in her hand. She kissed the flower and then touched it to Applelo's lips. Applelo then smiled, Madison had been studying the meanings of certain plants and had once told him that touching a flower to someone's lips meant yes. As for Madison kissing the flower first, he assumed it was her way of calling him her love. He was right.

He then slipped the ring on her finger, and they spent a few hours enjoying themselves in his secret spot. They would've stayed longer, except they were too excited about letting their friends and family know.

When their friends and family did find out they were all obviously very happy. Madison's childhood friends and Mazie were the happiest, and couldn't wait for the wedding. Madison's childhood friends even started automatically talking about what they were going to do for the wedding, which made Madison glad that she hadn't picked anyone else for certain areas. Good thing she knew her friends that well. Anyway, Kerri, being Madison's oldest friend, was going to be the maid of honor and also insisted on choosing the music for the recpetion. Skyler immediately volunteered to take care of the dresses. Ayda decided to just be Skyler's assistant since she was most used to the unintended bossiness Skyler got once she started working on an outfit or few.

The wedding day arrived, with Applelo standing at the altar wearing a tux for the first time. He was more comfortable about it than Bodhi had been though since he was more used to collared shirts. However like Bodhi he too was wearing a clip-on tie instead of the tie-on kind. Next to him was his best woman Mazie. Applelo was equally close to all the male racers - though was slightly closer to Bitalo due to both being farmers of some kind - but Mazie was his best friend and always will be. She wasn't sure about wearing a suit at first, but after hearing that she could wear a skirt instead of pants she decided it wouldn't be too bad.

Madison soon walked down the aisle wearing a very fashionable wedding dress. The sash was made of fake flowers and there were more lining the top of her train. Her bouquet was a traditional bouquet with apple flowers added (she had dried some pruned-off ones earlier that spring).

After the wedding was over, the reception began. When the bride and groom dance begun this song played:

Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank programmer that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more

Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything to me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more

I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me

These are the moments I thank programmer that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've got all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more

I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me

I could not ask for more than the love you give me  
'Coz it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
I could not ask for more

After the reception, Applelo and Madison moved into their new home pretty much the same way Bitalo and Torvald had: Applelo's parents moved into a new smaller home behind the farm while Applelo and Madison took over ownership of the main farmhouse. Their first night made them happier than any horseback ride they had in the past.


	13. One Couple Left

So all the couples had been happily married...except for Mazie and Henreesa. They weren't sure whether it would be okay for them to marry or not even though they were now adults. Actually Vanellope hadn't altered their ages along with the others, wanting their permission first since she didn't know how their relationship was progressing. But then not long after everyone else's ages were altered Mazie and Henreesa visited her in the castle asking to be aged up as well.

This caused Vanellope to assume that they were ready to get married so one day, after Thanksgiving...

"Hey you two." Vanellope smiled, as she walked over to Henreesa and Mazie.

Henreesa and Mazie had been gazing at the clouds at the time, just enjoying each other's company, but upon hearing Vanellope's voice they sat up and looked around until they saw her.

"Hey Vanellope." Henreesa smiled.

"Good afternoon President Vanellope." Mazie smiled.

"Well, Thanksgiving is over so I was wondering if there was going to be a Christmas wedding to plan?" Vanellope asked as she moved closer to them and sat down.

Henreesa and Mazie awkwardly looked at each other and then turned back to Vanellope.

"We...we don't know." Mazie said.

"Yeah, we aren't sure whether we can get married here or not." Henreesa admitted.

"Gah-doi!" Vanellope rolled her eyes with a smile. "Of course you can! I mean it's not like I think a marriage between two people of the same gender is wrong or anything. Actually I only think a marriage is wrong when the two people getting married don't love each other."

"We meant the other citizens." Mazie corrected awkwardly.

"Oh...well I wouldn't worry about them." Vanellope shrugged. "Heck they were more than okay with you two dating so you two getting married shouldn't be a problem either."

"Yeah you got a point there." Henreesa chuckled before becoming serious again. "However we don't know if we're ready or not. At least I'm not sure...I mean I'd like to but..."

"I'm definitely not sure." Mazie added.

"Well you don't have to if you don't want to." Vanellope shrugged. "What's really important is that you both are married in your hearts. Unlike couples of two different genders you don't need a document to prove that you're married. You just need to be truly in love...living in the same house doesn't hurt either." She then chuckled. "So don't worry about it. I was only wondering because Reneult, daddy, and I might spend the entire Christmas holiday in Ralph's game this year and I would've hated to miss your wedding."

"Ah, well you don't have to worry about that." Mazie smiled before looking confused. "Uh, but if the three of you do decide to spend the entire holidays in Ralph's game then who'll look after things here?"

"I'm planning on leaving Taffyta, Rancis, and Sour Bill in charge." Vanellope explained. "I'm sure Sugar Rush will be more than fine in their hands for around a week."

"I'm sure it will be too." Henreesa smiled.

"I'm still a bit confused though, I mean you did ask to be aged up so-" Vanellope admitted.

"Oh sorry, should've explained when we asked that." Mazie realized. "Actually it just felt weird still being a kid while Applelo was an adult, and of course I couldn't continue dating Henreesa while she was a kid and I was an adult."

"Ah I see. Okay then, no glitch." Vanelope grinned.

They all chuckled.

But what none of them knew, what no game character in general knew actually, was that there was going to be a couple new additions to the arcade very soon.


End file.
